A wish got granted but not in the way you wanted
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: A well that grants wishes, and a wish from you to go some place interesting, Equals you falling into the world that is different from your own? How is that even possible, even more, Make sense? You fall into "bleach", by the river in Karakura town and has to live there for now. You meet a man making it harder to decide, whether you stay or goes back home. Kurosaki Ichigo x OC


You wake up like you've always done a monday morning, when you open your eyes you feel the sleepiness heaviness on your eyes and close them again. But knowing that you don't like dragging mornings out you rise and does your regular morning routine.

getting ready for the day where the sun is shining, the birds are singing and the fairies are laughing ha - oh that's not how your mornings are? Okay let's do the realistic version then.

After you woke up you stroll to the kitchen to eat after you had finally changed into whatever seemed good for the day, which was a pair of jeans, with a black a little lose shirt that was showing the shoulder.

You sat down at the dinner table to eat your breakfast, while eating you started to sigh at the thought of your boring day, where you had not only a test today in school but also 2 assignments to turn in, 'Whoever thought that kids that's still in high school needed this much homework is clearly not okay in the head'.

You stand up and says goodbye to your whole family as you go out the door. Strolling towards the bus stop you notice something on the ground, a shiny object which seemed pretty so for the heck of it you picked it up, randomly by accident and placed it in your pocket.

As the bus arrived you went on it and sat down further back so you could sit alone, you felt tired already and decided to take a nap, regretting it completely when you woke up and was more tired than before.

After walking for a while along the bridge and then to the well that was famous for it's ability to grant a wish once a year, though no one know when it happened. But like always you go there, making silly wishes but today after feeling so tired you just wish for a life more interesting life than the one you had now.

You closed your eyes and reached with your hand down, as the legend says something will pull you and than it will be granted. after nothing happens you slowly stands up again, and with a force get's sucked into the dark pit instead.

When you opened your eyes again to the sudden light you could feel that you were lying down, after looking around you were beside a river, luckily it's not cold as you didn't wear your jacket. But you had some bruises here and there, and a open wound on your arm.

After at least realizing the wounds you started to feel the pain, finding the most logical explanation for them which was when you went into the well you must have hit yourself on the wall and scratched your arm on something.

The pain wasn't huge but enough to not wanna make you move for now, you notice an orange haired female looking your way and then gaps while jogging over to you.

"W-what happened, are you okay? That's an open wound isn't!?" She said and got close to me, I looked up at her confused not knowing how to answer the question, but tried with what you understood.

"Um, I'm not to sure, but where am I? What time is it?" You asked her, since it was morning like a few minutes ago and now it's evening? night?

well except the time difference you clearly see that the place is foreign for you as well. She looks at you a little bewildered, but she grabs your healthy arm and helps you up at least.

"I'll answer your question soon, I know a clinic here that can path this up so let's go there first" She said and held onto your arm not sure if you can stand up properly or walk, You smiled at her softly with appreciation showing both in your voice and eyes as you nodded your head.

"Thank you, You're very kind, I'm [F/N" You said, she looked a little surprised but returned a smile as well as she introduced herself.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, So you can call me Orihime" She helped me walk since one of my legs was also a little bruise and had a few small cuts, after a while with walking we arrived in front of a house, as she called out some names for help.

soon enough a bear like man comes out with some teenage girls? as nurses? wait what?

"Oh Inoue! Who is sh-?" He stopped in the sentence after properly scanning over you

" Yuzu! Karin! she needs some first aid kit and some stitches here!- Oh Ichigo! Perfect timing! Help this poor girl in and help her to a bed!" The man instructed to the nurses and now what? 'but really, kids as nurses?'

You stopped thinking as another orange haired man came up behind you, and without thinking before you acted you jumped a little, trying to push the person away as reflex you started to stumble and fall yourself cause of your injured leg.

The young man caught you, held you by your waist with one hand and grabbed your arm with the other hand so that your back is against his chest.

"Hey take it easy! What if you had hurt yourself more!?" He stopped talking after that realizing the position you was in now, letting you go around your waist but still holding onto your arm to give you support.

He softly started to help you inside and you notice a small pinkish hint on his cheeks, and then a small 'sorry' from him. You didn't actually care about that little 'scene' but focused more on moving the best way to make the pain lessen for now.

Once you sat down on one of the beds the male turned around about to walk away, when you almost grabbed onto his shirt letting out a sound to stop him from walking away, as soon as he turned his head around again you quickly removed your hand before he noticed looking up at him again.

"Oh, um, I'm... Sorry, for my reaction, when, um, you tried to help me. I didn't notice you, so.. um, just... Thank you, for helping me" You felt a little shy as you didn't know what to say and didn't want to come off as weird or creepy.

You gave him a small smile, his facial features softened and made him look nicer... and *AHEM* *COUGH* hotter *COUGH!* than before.

"It's okay, no one got hurt so don't worry. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you?" He simply asked, and thank heaven cause he didn't seem to mention or make fun of your weird way to express yourself earlier.

"I'm [L/N] [F/N], Thank you again... Kurosaki-san?" Which of course cause of your awkwardness making his name come out as a question, He chuckled for a split second, but since you were a little absent minded right now, you didn't really notice it.

"No problem, Hope you get better soon" He said and then walked away, it felt like an hour had past but actually only a few seconds had past and the nurses? and the bear man came back with some medical tools and bandage and stuff, helping you with all your wounds.

After it was all tended you were told to stay over the night just to make sure the big wound didn't get infected. Wasn't sure how, where or why you ended up there and since you didn't want to think of what to do right now or tomorrow or the day after you decided to wait with those until tomorrow.

You check real quick in your bag for your phone, but it was dead and you had no charger with you leaving you with nothing to contact anyone since you never learned anyones number, 'Though I swear that when I get home, I will learn everyones number just in case...'

Hi everyone! ~

I just hope you really liked the "intro" for this new story ^-^ If you find ANYTHING you feel is out of place or something is wrong I would appreciate it if you wrote it, so I can improve and make it more enjoyable for both you and me while I make this, I hope this will turn out to be a long story BUT Enjoyable! Hope you like this new story and until the next chapter,

BYE~~~


End file.
